Proof
by SunnyNite
Summary: Lizzie OFF WORLD! It’s Sparky I promise and there’s a little bit of Spanky too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Proof

**Rating: **PG, I stake my dead cat's life on it.

**Summary:** Lizzie OFF WORLD! It's Sparky I promise and there's a little bit of Spanky too.

**Disclaimer: **Just because I'm employed now doesn't mean that I can afford to ever own these people. I'm saving up to buy a better car cos mine is crap with the steering going and rust consummation and the entities that own these folk prolly all drive Mercedes and Bentley's so there's really no need to take legal action. Please don't sue me. Sincerely yours, a silly fangirl. D

**Proof**

Although the atmosphere was light, concern weighed upon his mind. He didn't like that there was no reason for him to be on edge. But then again he didn't like a lot of things. Sitting through Rodney's boring lectures, the Wraith, the Genii, that damn bug that mutated him into whatever it was that he became. He didn't like that it gave him the capability to hurt her. He hated the urge it had created in him to harm.

"She'll be okay you know," the gruffness of Ronon's voice was unmistakable as he sidled up to John's right.

"Yeah, I know," he sounded unconvinced even to his own ears.

"Here." Ronon handed him a cup of the native morning brew.

They had been in negotiations with this planet's residents for a week now. Every morning in Atlantis, they would dial the address and not leave this planet until sunset. It was exhausting. The people here were friendly enough and there hadn't been any kind of unsettling feelings that usually accompanied off world excursions. Nor were there any indications that anything could go wrong at any second. The only difference this time was that John had been left out of the negotiation process. There, another thing he didn't like.

It wasn't a chauvinistic ego type thing, he just liked being kept in the loop. After all, he was the military commander and had a right to be let in on certain things. A new negotiation with potential allies was one of them. Most of all he didn't like the fact that he couldn't be near her. At least when he was he could gauge whether or not the process was going well. He could tell if she was getting tired, frustrated or worried. Being locked out like this was torture. Ronon could sense his inner dialogue. He too had been uneasy initially. However, through the week he had been able to find some compromise with this new situation.

"Just because it's a matriarchal society doesn't mean that they don't value their men. They still need them... for stuff." He added the last part hesitantly.

"What?"

"'Stuff'," the taller man replied. "I'm trying to use Earth phrases. You know they keep their men around for the hunting, heavy lifting... making babies."

"It's not that. I am all for the women being in charge of the administrative stuff and the men staying home with the kids. I just..."

"Like being kept in the loop," Ronon concluded.

"You like these Earth phrases, huh?"

"Teyla thought it would be a good idea if I tried to make myself more approachable to the rest of Atlantis. Apparently I scare a lot of people."

John had to smile at that. There had been rumours around base of the two of them getting together.

"I tell you that all the time," John responded.

"Yeah, but you can't punish me the way she does."

"I can kick your ass. It just takes a little longer than I'd like."

"That's not the kind of punishment I'm talking about."

"Oh," was all John could say. He'd consider that rumour confirmed. "Liz too," he added.

"Liz? No one calls Doctor Weir that."

"In public," was John's retort.

"Right," Ronon chuckled. "It's not all bad here. This is the first time I'm not really all that jumpy about being off world."

"Must be the family atmosphere," John mused.

"Yeah," Ronon said somewhat nostalgically.

For the rest of the day many of the children that they had previously made contact with occupied their time with questions and requests for more stories. When the youngsters had tired of the new strangers anecdotes, some broke off to return to chores or play. Some had been able to recruit Ronon into a game similar to football. John meanwhile, kept watch over the negotiation tent holding the occasional conversation with some of the locals passing by.

As the day was waning, John felt relief as the women emerged from the tent with smiles on their faces. Both he and Ronon had begun to prepare to leave as Elizabeth, Teyla and Cadman approached with the resident matriarch.

"You look happy," he directed his statement to her smiling eyes.

"Good," Elizabeth stated with a smirk.

"We have come to an agreement." Teyla announced.

Finally, John thought.

"Our gracious hosts would like us to stay for a celebration feast," said Doctor Weir.

"They will also provide lodging as it is an all night ceremony," Teyla added.

"You will, of course," amended the matriarch. "Be able to spend the night with your respective companions and your Lieutenant Cadman will lodge with our young women in their commune."

With raised brows John requested, "Uh, Doctor Weir. Can I talk to you, for a minute?"

"Certainly Colonel," she professionally responded. "Excuse us for a few minutes please. Ronon, Lieutenant Cadman please contact Atlantis and inform them of our situation."

"Yes ma'am," Cadman dutifully responded. Immediately they were off to the gate as Teyla left to assist with the festival preparations.

When he was sure no one was in earshot of them John started.

"Liz, what are we doing? The sun is setting it's time to go home." Okay, so maybe that was the wrong way to start the conversation, but he was tired and cranky and all he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, spend some time with his woman and fall asleep to the sound of Elizabeth's breathing.

"Colonel," she struck back. "As a courtesy to our new found alliance it may be wise to not insult a centuries old custom because we are weary and cantankerous."

She knew him too well.

"I know," she continued a little softer. "You don't like being caught off guard with something like this, but these are good people. We can trust them. I trust them."

He knew she was trying to ease his nerves. Protection was his forte and it was a hard priority to reassign in unfamiliar territory.

"It's just, I feel useless hanging around a tent all day not knowing what's going on. I'm standing around doing nothing. Now I have to spend the whole night doing the same thing."

"John, you did more than stand around a tent all day. We could hear you and Ronon mingling with the rest of the Baccarians. We have earned their trust not just by negotiation alone but also by testimony of our actions. You and Ronon have done more than you know. I understand this is a little different from what you're used to, but we don't have to fight. Not this time."

"You heard us?"

She nodded.

"Children are the best judge of character. They know sincerity when they see it. Fathers understand fidelity, devotion and your never ending hovering kind of proved that point to them."

That was somewhat embarrassing. Still, his curiosity as to what she and her negotiation contingent had demonstrated to the leaders of this community got the best of him.

"And what good did all your intergalactic negotiating establish in that tent for a whole week?"

"That chicks rule and boys drool."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Proof Part 2

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Uh, it's a sequel of Proof. Insert gasp here. You heard that right, it's a sequel. And it's all fluff. Pure. Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Not only do I need to save money for a newer used car. But for my trip in August. This is for sheer unadulterated fun. In the words of Gregory Maguire: Please, don't sue me.

**Proof: **

**Part 2**

Cadman had been somewhat disappointed she would have to room with the singles that night. It was a momentous occasion and she wanted to share it with someone special, as Teyla and Doctor Weir would have the opportunity to do so. She soon began to forget her dissatisfaction at her own situation as the ale began to flow and the feast commenced.

The expected formalities and presentations that one could not escape at such a celebration were thankfully short. When they were over and his presence was no longer required, John found a secluded quiet spot just outside the main events. Shortly after his departure, Elizabeth followed excusing herself from the group of people with which she had been schmoozing. He was grateful to the Baccarians not only for their newfound allegiance and for access to another Ancient outpost, but for the huge smile it had put upon Elizabeth's face. Otherwise, he would not have had the pleasure of witnessing one of the greatest wonders in his life seek him out through the campfire light.

"Hey stranger," she was more than a little relaxed.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled as he kissed her hello.

Damn, he loved her more than she knew at this moment. Elizabeth's beauty never escaped him save for the fact that it was such a rare occurrence to see her out of uniform. Okay, so maybe that was not true. He had seen her out of uniform and that was mostly because she was in his shirt and in his bed. Here though, at this moment he could just be. He didn't have to worry or be ready to act at a moments notice, he could revel in peace.

"So this is going well."

"Very well," she grinned. "Laura seems to be enjoying herself now."

"That's because she's drunk," he stated as he turned her in his arms.

She laughed quietly at the sight of the inebriated Lieutenant attempting to demonstrate a reverse take down on a towering Ronon.

"Maybe she thinks he's one of those training dummies," John whispered to her.

God, she loved when he did that. John could have been reading one of Biro's pathological reports and she would have been undone. She sunk herself deeper into his embrace sighing contentedly. Several more moments of observing Laura make new friends passed before Teyla escorted her towards the women's lodge. Seeing as their entertainment was departing John spoke, "I dig these clothes they gave us. Kinda reminds me of old Native American Colonial stuff."

"'Stuff'?" she inquired.

"You know, the whole 'buckskin meets linen' feel it has. I imagine that this is what their clothes used to feel like. It's like time traveling without a DeLorean and a flux capacitor."

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't let my cup get less than half empty... and I was really thirsty."

She turned in his hold upon her. He was different tonight, maybe he was responding to her jovial mood. Elizabeth couldn't put her finger on it though she highly suspected the concoction being served had a little something to do with it.

"So you wanna make out?"

He was definitely drunk.

"As much as I would like to," she grinned. "Don't you think it would be a little suspicious if we disappeared?"

"Aw, come on," he was pleading. "How often do we have to steal moments on Atlantis because we're busy? Right now, we don't have to worry about an attack or one of the docs blowing up a lab. It's just you and me."

He ended that last part with a pout. She hated when he did that. Her resolve could crumble like a sandcastle taken over by the tide. However, John's words rang true even in his slightly altered state. Often, she was amazed at how his mind worked. Sometimes he could be so irrational and at others completely logical. He had talked her into so many things she wondered if he'd ever been in politics from a previous life. On the other hand, maybe it was because she loved him that she caved so often.

John could tell the talking tactic wasn't really working on convincing Elizabeth so he tried a different approach. Actions spoke louder than words right? He pulled her closer and her hands automatically moved around his neck. Lowering his mouth to his favorite spot right below her ear coerced a giggle from her.

"Okay, okay," she resigned through fits of laughter.

Mission accomplished. He released her as she grabbed his hand to lead him back to their assigned overnight quarters.

"Just so you know, I didn't ask for sex. I asked if we could make out. So this is all on you."

"Shut up. You know we never just 'make out' it always leads to something more."

"Well then I guess I got more than I bargained for. I'm an excellent negotiator. I should get into politics."

"Oh please, your pouting would get you kicked out of the UN in about two seconds. Either that or your urge to keep things moving would frustrate your political parties to drinking. Politicians are all about laying in wait until they see something worth bargaining for and then wrapping it up in red tape with a sign that says 'Save for a rainy day. Do not open 'til x-mas.'"

John thought that was a rather pessimistic view for Elizabeth, then again she had been in politics for a while now and was considered somewhat an expert on certain things. He laughed at her honesty anyway.

"I thought you were the optimistic type?"

"I am," she smiled. "But negotiations here mean so much. We have more reason to unite against one enemy. We fight for survival. It's do or die."

"Earth's problems seem insignificant from a galaxy away. Too bad they all don't know how good they've got it."

"We've got it good too. I mean despite the everyday problems living in an alien galaxy that comes with the territory. We could never have this moment on Earth."

"Then let's not waste it."

The End


End file.
